


Alone

by RisenArchangel



Series: Doctor who prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Master (Doctor Who), The Master Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisenArchangel/pseuds/RisenArchangel
Summary: The doctor wakes with the master cuddled up to his side, he regrets the decision of deciding love to love the time lord that has nearly killed him and countless others multiple times. Hes about to leave but something stops him
Relationships: Third Doctor/The Master (Delgado)
Series: Doctor who prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Alone

The doctor awoke to the sight of a certain evil mastermind cuddled up to his side, his best enemy, his once best friend but more importantly his lover.

The masters arms were wrapped around the doctors waist while his head was resting comfortable on the taller mans chest, despite being one of the biggest threats to mankind, he looked so peaceful while asleep and that was the problem, this false illusion made the master look almost harmless

The doctor let out a heavy sigh and ran his hands over his face. What was he doing?. He should have handed the master over to the brigadier but no instead of doing the right thing he had the wanted time lord in his bed cuddled up beside him. 

The Doctor let a thousand different scenarios run through his head, he could hand the master over to the brigadier and know that the unit and the rest of the world would be safe (until the master most likely escapes) or he could he selfish and let the lives of the people he cared about be endangered because he couldn't get over some childhood crush, he doubt the master even cared about him and he highly doubted the master even loved him.

The doctor made his decision. He was going to had the master over and forget about their past completely but half of his brain still believed that the boy he called his friend was still inside the masters mind but Koschei had died a long time ago and the master had risen from his fallen friends ashes, a creature filled with hate and the desire for revenge.

The doctor slowly sat up, trying his best not to wake the sleeping time lord beside him. The doctor finally managed to slip himself out of the other tinelords grip and was just about to leave the room before a certain noise stopped him dead in his tracks.

A whimper

The doctors head snapped back to the bed

Has the master just....whimpered? 

The doctor shook his head before looking away, there was no way a creature as heartless as the master whimpered because the spot beside him was vacant. The doctor turned around before he heard another whimper and this time he was certain it belonged to the master

"Dont leave me......." a small voice begged, the voice sounded so pathetic 

The doctor blinked, the master never begged, the master would never allow himself to he seen this vulnerable around anyone, maybe a small part of Koschei was still alive after all. 

"Dont go......." the master pleaded again 

A sudden wave of anger flooded over the Doctor, the master wanted mercy? After everything this treacherous weasel has done and now he wanted to pity from The Doctor? 

"Why should I stay, Master?" He said harsher than he expected to be, but when he saw the master flinch he felt his heart positively break

The master sat up and hugged the doctors pillow tightly "I dont want to be alone" he whispered "again......"

The doctor cocked an eyebrow "Again?" He questioned. The doctor never thought that someone who had superiority issues as bad as the masters would ever think they needed someone else 

The master huffed before looking away from the doctor "Didnt expect you to understand" he muttered his tone slightly cold "You always had companions" 

Something clicked in the doctors mind, this was the master 13th regeneration, although the doctor still never quite knew how the master lost all of his previous ones it was obvious that the master was alone during all of the them. Before the doctor could even think twice about what he was doing he was walking back to the bed and pulling the other time lord into a tight hug close to his chest 

"Its alright master" he whispered as if he was talking to a frightened puppy "I'm not leaving you" 

The master grabbed onto The Doctor and buried his face into his broad shoulders "You dont need to call me that......" 

The doctor lay back down and pressed a kiss to the master forehead "Get some sleep Koschei" he said

Three words remained unsaid until the doctor was certain that the master has gone back to the sleep

"I love you"

The master however wasnt, so he waited for the doctor to fall asleep until he whispered something 

"I love you too Thete"

The doctor wasnt asleep either, a small grinn rested on his lips. Looks like Koschei wasnt dead after all.


End file.
